


You’re not alone

by Myheartisblack



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angus Centric, Angus is a child, Dad Magnus, Genius angus, Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, angsty, everyone loves angus, magnus is emotionally stable, self destructive behavior, taako adopted angus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheartisblack/pseuds/Myheartisblack
Summary: Angus and Magnus have a heart to heart on the night of the family's Candlenights party. Angus learns that even the most brilliant people stumble sometimes.





	You’re not alone

Sometimes Angus lets himself get hurt. It’s nothing serious ! Really sirs! It’s just an extra bruise from chasing a suspect. Or not dodging in time. Tiny things really! 

His age isn’t important to him. It’s just a stupid number that lets people make assumptions about him. He’s not a baby, he practically raised himself, he’s a detective for fucks sake. 

He’s caught countless murders, psychopaths, necromancers, and kidnappers. Honestly the amount of things he’s seen would cause grown men to break down. He refuses to be seen as a baby in the eyes of the people he loves.

Which is why it shouldn’t matter that he has a bruised cheek. He caught the three necromancers with the Neverwinter police force and saved the children who were going to be sacrificed. Case closed! It shouldn’t have mattered how Angus let the leader punch him before apprehending him.

At least that’s what he thought until he arrived home. It was Candlenights, the others didn’t take his job that seriously and let him go with a “have fun “worlds greatest deceive” “ in a slightly mocking tone. The chief thanked him up and down for helping him. Even getting him three candy bars!

It didn’t really occur to him that some adults didn’t really believe his job until they saw him in action. He was built for this job. Small body, fast, quick thinker, and an extremely smart kid. It didn’t make sense why they would doubt him but hey that’s just adults.

Opening the door home he yelled “I’m back everybody!” Angus walked upstairs to his room and put his satchel down. Pulling on his fancy boi cap he exited his bedroom. During the walk downstairs he started to eat one of his chocolate bars. 

As he entered the room he was greeted with multiple nicknames from every direction. “Ango!” “Mcdonago!” “Agnes!” “Pumpkin!” “Sweetheart!” “Angus!” Mangus asked something about his case and he was thriving off seeing his family all together and solving it so he started rambling. Sitting in the corner of the packed room he recalled everything about his case. 

As he was talking Magnus took off his hat to ruffle his hair in affection and froze in shock. Angus stopped talking when he felt the touch of a very large giant hand brush his cheekbone softly. Looking up with a confused face he took notice in the murder in Magnus’s eyes. The stiffened posture and his sudden frown.

“How'd this happen to you Ango?,” Mangus asked . Angus looked up and shrugged it off saying how “he was on a case and it really wasn’t important sir really!” This time Angus was the one who froze when he felt two hands grip his face softly. Locking eyes with Magnus made his stomach clench from all the open emotion he saw in the fighter.

“You can’t say this is nothing, this looks,” Magnus cut himself off and tilted Angus’s head to look at the bruise. After hissing gently through his teeth he said ,“This looks like a really nasty bruise Angus. Why didn’t you call for help?” The use of his actual name in place of a nickname threw him for a loop along with the idea of asking for help. 

“I was on a case sir!”, Angus began diminishing it as a silly suggestion, “I’ve done this multiple times and have captured multiple criminals. Really I can take care of myself just fine, besides it’s Candlenights and it wasn’t a big deal!”

Magnus frown deepened and he went from holding Angus’s face to clutching the thirteen year olds tiny hands. “Angus,” the fighter began softly,” that’s not the point. The point is you have us and you don’t have to take care of yourself. You’re not alone kid.”

Angus flinched and looked down fighting with Magnus big fingers. After a few moments of fidgeting and biting his lip he looked up and just stopped breathing for a second at what he saw. Concern , genuine worry and concern, and love. Actual parental love for him.

The thirteen year olds throat closed up a bit and he sniffed very softly. His eyes watered as he spoke just as softly to the worried warrior. “I’ve been taking care of myself my whole life sir. It’s really not a big deal to get hurt on a case. I’ve had worse sir really. I just don’t want to be a burden to any of you.”

Angus felt the hands in his tense and let his go. He had a single second of confusion before Angus was scooped up and carried to his room. Taako and Magnus locked eyes briefly and they shared a look that said we’ll talk later.

Magnus set him on his lap and hugged him tight to comfort the now crying kid. Angus’s eyes wouldn’t stop watering and he didn’t know why. He felt so frustrated at himself. Harshly he bit his lip as he felt Magnus move him off his lap slightly so they were sitting facing each other on his bed.

Whatever emotion was on the fighters face quickly faded into concern as he gently pried Angus’s lip from between his teeth. Leaning over to the nightstand he held up a single chewable pendant in the shape of a star. Angus quickly grabbed it with and chomped on him with a eyes that read thank you.

Magnus sighed pulling the kid into his side and wrapping his arms around him. “Hey look just listen to me Ango okay? I know you are a smart kid but you have to understand that you don’t have to do things alone. I know your birth family wasn’t the best. And I know we goof around with you a lot but we really love you-hey Ango it’s okay.” 

Angus’s tears were streaming down his face and his tiny shoulders shook with the weight of his emotions. He just couldn’t understand. Well he understood but it just felt so real to suddenly hear it said out loud. He, the world greatest boy detective , was loved? It was that easy.

Magnus after pausing his talking started to stoke his hair soothingly. After a few minutes of slowing the thirteen year olds tears he resumed his talk. Slow and somehow even more gentle he continued.

“We do. Everybody one of us in this house loves you every much. It broke my heart seeing you hurt. You don’t have to do anything alone if you don’t want to. We have a huge fucking family kid. I’m sure there’s at least six people who jump at the chance to help you, myself included.” He paused briefly at Angus’s giggle before he reached downward to lightly touch the bruise.

“I’m going to ask again, oh don’t you shake your head at me Ango. You came into a holiday family event with a nasty bruise on you and a slightly concerning story behind it. How’d you get the bruise kiddo. Please just tell me . I love you so so much and just want you safe.”

Any resolve Angus had melted away. After taking the star out of his mouth he fiddled with Magnus’s hands and told him everything. From how he was asked to help, to him piecing together where the hideout was, how he let himself skin his knees instead of landing properly and finally to how he just froze letting the fist hit him. As he finished he looked up as the arm around him tightened.

Terror and pure fear was laced on the warriors face. Taking the kids, the fucking child’s, face in his hands he gently kissed the kids forehead and cradled him into his chest. Feeling the slow and gentle heartbeat against his own calmed his panic.

“That’s concerning kid that’s really fucking worrying. You have to be careful. You- you deal with dangerous people and what if you got hurt? What if you got seriously hurt on purpose? We’d all be so worried kid and we’d all miss you so much,” Magnus paused feeling the kids tears stain his shirt . 

Rocking him slightly he continued with his voice wavering slightly,” you mean the world to me, you made a special place for yourself in my heart and it scares me to death that you’re hurting yourself. After losing my wife it was hard. I know what its like to not care about getting hurt or dying. But Angus, you’re just a child. You’re a brilliant detective and an amazing person . But you’re a child. You shouldn’t be dealing with these thoughts kid.”

“I’ll talk around and arrange you to speak with a therapist. I’m not the best at doing this formal stuff so I’ll ask the others to help. It’ll really help you kid I promise also you’re not allowed to take any more cases for now okay? Schools on the Candlenights break so your gonna stay right here, safe with me right here okay?”

Angus was just so tired after crying his whole heart out, he couldn’t really comprehend how emotional the last words were. He slumped into the warm man holding him and nodded his consent. It made sense, everything he said made sense. The fingers stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

Magnus settled on the child’s big warm bed and cradled his kid into his chest. Heart against heart. Just where he belonged. Later he would set the kid down and then discuss things with the others. He would stopped Taako, Lup, and the others from panicking.

He would watch as they assembled a plan and shed tears over the small kid who had been through too much already in life. One by one they each went up to kiss the sleeping child. Taako and Lup just laid around him and sandwiched him between them.

Things weren’t always good but one things for sure they loved their magic boi and in the morning they would make sure he knew that .


End file.
